A Painful Lesson
by raphfreak
Summary: Captured and put through horrible torture, one brother makes sure his pain his shared with certain family members.


**This was a challenge fic by our very own 54Viruses. She challenged me to write a fic that was not Raph-based. So here you go girl, hope you enjoy ;)**

**They don't belong to me. I just checked the mailbox, nothing. *pouts* **

* * *

His name was Donatello.

He was a genius, a brother, a doctor and a butt-kicking ninja all rolled into one nice neat package.

But sadly sometimes even that wasn't enough to live the life he did.

He knew he wouldn't he able to make it.. he knew he couldn't go on. But he forced himself too... he had to. His life, if not his brothers, depended on it.

Sweat running down olive green skin, his light brown eyes red with fear and exhaustion. This was one enemy he couldn't beat... but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

He was all alone in the room of death, as torture tools around him swam like a sea, threatening to drown him in their deadly clutches. The steel walls of his prison was large enough, but it wasn't enough.

The steel doors that locked him in held him back from any hope of escape. Jerking his wrists, he could feel the manacles around them tighten slightly. The chains jingled where they were woven between the chair wooden back of the chair. Moving his feet, he felt them in the same position, each one firmly tied to the legs of the chair.

Moving his head around, he uttered a weak cry. "Let me go!" he didn't understand the way they lived and why so many people hated them. Jerking around, he managed to move the chair a little, letting the wooden legs scrape against the concrete floor.

Their was a series of rough pounding on the door as a large and powerful fist pounded from the outside of the door. "Quiet in there!" The voice yelled.

Glaring at the door, Don growled low in his throat. His guard obviously had other things he wanted to do than listen to his futile escape attempts, but Don didn't care. He wanted to be freed right now.

His brothers... his real brothers, where were they? They needed him, but these chains forbid him from leaving the room.

Was it just him, or was it getting cold?

But he wouldn't stoop so low to ask for a blanket. He wouldn't give his enemies the pleasure of seeing him beg.

Looking around, he focused his gaze on a small metal tool on the desk. It was sharp, obviously used to slice and dice the poor innocent pinned under the hands.

_That could work._

Of course, he wished he had access to his real lock-pick and tools, but it wasn't possible and he knew that. His captors made sure to strip him of everything that he could use to escape, leaving him with his pads, belt, and mask.

Now all he had to was manage to get to his tools without getting his butt whooped by the very ticked off guard outside. That involved getting him, his tied up self, and his too attached for comfort chair across the room to the torture table, without making any noise and alerting the guard of what happened outside.

The world screamed impossible, but he wasn't the world.

Rubbing his toes against the floor, he pushed against the cool brick, slowly shoving himself towards the table. The loud screeching noise made him wince as the pounding went on.

"Hey!"

Ignoring the ticked-off voice, he went on, pausing only when he was halfway at the sound of keys jingling from outside. Hesitating, he waited until all was silent again before going on with his scooting.

_Why does this sound like I'm farting? _he thought, grimacing as the chair gave a very loud, unusual sound that made him groan. _I have to wonder what they're wondering outside as they hear this noise outside... _the thought made him chuckle silently to himself.

But the thought was quickly cut off when he heard frantic voices from outside. There was a loud crash, and instantly the tool on the table was top priority.

"No," he moaned, shaking his head as he forgot about stealth as he made his way as fast as he could across the floor until he bumped against the table. Blindly groping with his bound wrists, he felt felt the small tool in his hands. Maneuvering his small tool around, he dug it deep into the small hole on the locks and twisted it around until he heard a small click as they promptly released the metal from his wrists.

Shaking the chains from his wrists, he quickly untied the chains from his ankles and sprung from the chair. Jerking open the large metal door, he opened it in time to see a very startled figure spring from the couch.

"Don!" Leo shouted. "What are you doing up?"

Dodging the larger turtle's grasp, Donny sprang into the kitchen. "No!" he wailed as large arms wrapped around his waists. "Let me go!" he beat the arms, crying out as he was drug backwards.

"It's for your own good." Leo grunted as he heaved backwards, dodging flailing limbs.

Don was close to tears. "Please Leo!"

"No!"

"Let me go!"

"Donatello!" Leo yelled above the loud and frantic screaming. "The only place you're going is back to that chair!"

"You'll never take me alive!"

"If you won't go to bed to rest, we're going to force you to at least rest from those crazy inventions." Grunting, Leo drug him across the room and to the lab.

Above the lair, Raph and Mikey appeared to watch the act below him.

"What the..." Mikey scratched his head, confused.

"What the shell is going on Leo?" Raph asked, slightly amused at the sight below him. He never knew their genius brother could act that...well, un-genius.

"He's going to stop if I have anything to stay about it!" Leo informed them as he finally got to the lab doorway.

Don's hands stopped their beating for a brief second to latch onto the door as he passed, stopping Leo in his tracks as he frantically gripped the door with insane strength.

"I'm not going back in there Leo!" Don screamed as he delivered a kick into a not-so nice place between Leo's legs. He wasn't sure if they would have the same reaction that normal male humans did when kicked there, but by the pained grunt Leo gave, Don suddenly learned that you really do learn something new everyday.

Darting away, Don dove into the kitchen and yanked open the cabinet doors. Scanning the contents wish should have been there, he let loose a loud scream of pain that sent chills down spines of anyone who heard it.

Two curious Raph's and Mikey's followed him as Leo, trying hard to keep his composure and dignity, as they watched Don frantically search the whole kitchen, ripping apart anything that got in his way.

"Okay Fearless," Raph rounded on the still painful-faced Leo. "What is gonna on? Ya have two seconds to answer."

"He's looking for his coffee." Leo groaned as he collapsed into the nearest chair.

Don rushed by, looking everywhere that included under the table, in the sink, and even in the freezer. Mikey quickly stopped him before he tore up the sink to look farther down the drain.

"Okay then..." Raph said, clearly baffled.

"While you're sitting there pondering over this all," Leo reached out with a groan as one hand strayed towards the aching spot. "Hand me some ice would you?"

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think of this. It was a challenge for me, but I thought I handeled it vey well.**

**So review!**


End file.
